Stories Within A Story
by Drakkard
Summary: Just Link and Sheik drabbles  Rated T just in caseee. The drabbles get longer as I expand my horizons when it comes to writing
1. Chapter 1

**A Creature's Sorrow**

The full moon brightened the dark plains that stretched throughout Hyrule but it wasn't bright enough to reveal the creature hiding in the shadows of the castle. In fact, it wasn't bright enough to provide guards guidance throughout the night as they attempted to run from the chilling creature. And it wasn't bright enough to warn the Princess of her soon to be death. Unknown to the beast, the princess was long gone and the corpse was of a puppet controlled by a long forgotten soul. As the puppet was torn to pieces, a howl full of anger, frustration, and hate rang throughout the night as the monster realized that he had lost the soul he most cherished again. A soul that stood by his side in the darkest of times and helped him save a princess and a world he once roamed in. A soul that never even existed from the beginning, yet real all the same. The beast looked to the moon and one name rang throughout its mind "Sheik.."


	2. Fairytale

Fairytale

As someone started stroking the keys of the piano, the music created from every touch was heard throughout the halls. It was a depressing yet beautiful tone and it hypnotized Link. He turned to the direction it was coming from and followed it. He reached what seemed to be a ballroom and even though it was in a dark abandoned castle, the musician stroking the notes seemed to bring the flickering candles back to life. He walked in the shadows, slowly and steadily towards the musician to not stop the life that was flowing around the room. The musician didn't notice one bit as if he was lost in a long forgotten memory.

When Link neared the lost fellow, he noticed the familiar form-fitting blue suit and covered his mouth before he could speak Sheik's name and was once again hypnotized as Sheik started humming to the tune he played. Once done, Sheik stayed sitting, staring off into space and after awhile Link interrupted his thoughts "That was amazing, I thought you only played the harp."

Sheik stood up alarmed and went into battle mode before he noticed it was Link. He sat back down and stared at the piano "I played piano way back in the day." He started staring off again as if remembering something, shook his head, and got up to leave. Link grabbed his arm and when Sheik turned to look at him, Link gave him a small smile "Just play that song one more time?" Sheik stared at Link before sighing and sitting down, patting the seat next to him so Link could join him. As Link obliged, he once again started creating life as he played the notes again.

Sheik glanced at Link and smiled a little when he saw a peaceful look on Link's face. "What is this song called?" Sheik closed his eyes "Fairytale." Link turned to Sheik with a curious stare "Why are you playing that?" Sheik's expression went from peaceful to sad as he responded to Link's question. "Because… The way I'm living now is like a fairytale that I know is unreal." Link frowned "How do you know that?" Sheik closed his eyes and spoke in a sad tune. "My memories… This, the way I am now, my existence… It's not meant to last and I'm fully aware of that."

Link looked away from Sheik "Then… create new memories, I'll help." Sheik started at Link with a emotionless face. "That's completely pointless, all it will do is cause pain." Link sat there, shocked at Sheik's answer before getting up angrily and glaring at Sheik "How would you know?" Sheik stopped playing and got up also, staring at Link calmly "When I'm go-" "What makes you think your going anywhere?" Sheik sighed, "Link… Don't make this harder than it is." Link frowned "Then stop it. I don't care who told you otherwise but I know you were meant to live the way you are now."

Sheik stared into Link's eyes before giving him a small smile, which made Link's heartbeat tripled "Now I understand why she cares for you so much, it seems I do too." Link blushed a little and looked away muttering whatever. Sheik moved closer to him and kissed him on the forehead before pulling him into a hug "You're my fairytale." Link smiled and nuzzled into Sheik's neck. "We can make this fairytale have a happy ending." Sheik smiled and held him close "Then let us."


End file.
